powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Station 6: What Are We Looking For?
is the sixth episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. This episode marks the debut of Tank Ressha and ToQ-Oh Tank. Synopsis Right managed to find one of the missing Support Ressha while out in the woods, so he and Tokatti go out to find it. However, General Schwarz has been spying on the ToQgers and heads out to capture the Support Ressha for the Shadow Line. Plot Upon learning that Right had just seen one of the missing Support Ressha while out in the woods, the team returns to the forest to look for it, as he has forgotten its exact location. However, General Schwartz and his soldiers appear and reveal his intention to claim the lost Ressha for himself, and the ToQgers fight him, just to be easily defeated. Using Tokatti as a hostage, Schwartz coerces Right into leading him to the Ressha's location, while Hikari and the others who managed to flee decide that to save their captive friends, they must retrieve the Ressha first. They remember that when Right went to find some food, he had brought some bamboo sprouts with him, leading them to realize that the Ressha must be hidden inside a bamboo forest. While walking through the forest, Right remembers exactly where the Ressha is located and attempts to mislead General Schwartz with no success. When he decides to dispose of them, the other ToQgers flee, taking the newfound Tank Ressha with them. General Schwartz pursues them with his personal Kuliner, and after disposing of the Close with their ToQ Blasters, ToQ 1gou and 2gou rush after them on the Red Ressha. Powered up by the Tank Ressha's energy supply, the Red Ressha overcomes General Schwartz's Kuliner. He converts it into a Kuliner Robo and the ToQgers form ToQ-Oh to fight it. By equipping the Tank Ressha to form ToQ-Oh Tank, the ToQgers defeat General Schwartz with the ToQ-Oh Tank's Tank Upper. The wounded General manages to survive the battle and return to the Castle Terminal where he is mocked one last time by Right via the bug he laid on the Ressha, before Right destroys it. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for What Are We Looking For?: **ToQ 1gou - Blue **ToQ 2gou - Red **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A *This is the first episode where neither of the female ToQgers initiate Transfer Changes. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As a part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, *'Viewership': 4.1% *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 1gou *'Everyone's Train Corner:' **It features footage from . ***Kyoryuger Ressha - A brave train that the Zyudenryu Gabutyra transformed into using Dino Spirit. It can gaburincho into any enemy. *** - The train of time, that can go into the past and future. It's controlled by using a motorcycle called the . ***ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin featuring Den-Liner - The giant robot formed when ToQ-Oh combines with the Kyoryuger Ressha and the Den-Liner. Arriving bravely; all aboard! *First episode that doesn't feature a Shadow Kaijin. **Also, this is the first time ToQgers battle against General Schwarz. His brief appearance in "Station 4" was only his warning message that someday he will have his duel against the ToQgers. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Station 5: The Other Side of the Line Has Vanished, Station 6: What Are We Looking For?, Station 7: Inconsolable, Unmotivatable ''and ''Station 8: Rainbow Line's Great Explosion. DSTD08942-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 2, DVD cover ToQger Blu-ray 2.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢探し物はなんですか *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢探し物はなんですか｣ Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi